Please Remember Me, Don't Leave Me
by KristaTsang
Summary: In Mockingjay, in the rebel war, Katniss was shot, and Peeta was carrying Katniss to the hospital ward where Prim works when the parachutes go off. Peeta survived the explosion, but Katniss, being shot and burnt, was in a coma. She hit her head too. Then, when she eventually wakes up, she lost her memories, including the sweet memories of Peeta, the boy with the bread.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins own them. She owns the characters, and she owns part of the plot. Enjoy, and tell me what you think! **

~~~Peeta Mellark~~~

Katniss. Katniss is the only thing I'm thinking. She was shot by a gun. I carried her as I rushed out, hoping to get her medical attention as soon as possible. However, that's when the rest of the parachutes go off.

I wrapped my body around Katniss as I was lit on fire. I felt agony.

My throat was burning. Everything was burning. I feel the fire burning in my veins, feel the heat as the fire consume me. A second later, and I'll be as good as dead. I kept chanting. Just let me die already.

I felt agony as I clenched my teeth, trying not to yell. I wrapped my arms around Katniss, knowing that everywhere's on fire.

I closed my eyes, feeling that fire burning me. Just let me die already! I yelled in my mind as I silently endured the intense pain. I heard more explosives going off, as my ear became deaf. Then, I felt darkness consume me as I yelled at last thought, 'Katniss, don't you dare die!'

I felt like I'm back in the seventy-forth Hunger Games. I watched Katniss in the video where her calf was burning. How she escaped from the fireballs.

I dreamed myself ducking from fireballs. I was running fast, to my right. At my back was the fire, spreading wildly through the forest. I was trapped. There was fire everywhere.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a fireball charging its way towards me. I rolled on my stomach, barely avoiding the fireball. Then, I continued running as I overtook the fire. There wasn't a war of fire. There's just occasional fireballs. I ran and ran, avoiding the fireballs. I had just avoided a fireball by sinking down on the ground. Then, out of nowhere, a fireball charged again, and it hit my ankle.

I yelled as the fire burned. It was painful, and I was momentarily paralysed. The capitol was harsh.

Suddenly, another fireball came crashing down. I quickly rolled down the hill, avoiding the fireballs. Then, I was luckily out of the fireball range.

This dream went on for loads of times, as I yelled and yelled. Then, after almost an eternity, I woke up. I stared up at the white ceiling. I crooked my head, and saw other beds, with clean sheets. It was a hospital.

I shot up so fast that pain radiated from my body. 'Katniss?' I yelled, attracting the staff's attention. 'Where's Katniss? She's alive, isn't she? Is she okay?' I kept rambling on and on, as the staff hurried off to find their head doctor or something. Finally, the doctor put his fingers on my lips and that shut me up.

'Relax, Peeta. You at District 13, the hospital ward. You're lucky that you don't have any permanent damage. You will stay here a few days, till you fully heal.' The doctor told me as I grew frustrated.

'Excuse me? I just asked you if Katniss's okay and you tell me this piece of junk? Where is she?' I demanded as he shrugged.

'Peeta, you need to rest. Why don't you eat first, you must be hungry. You are out for approximately a month.' The doctor soothed me as I know that something was very, very wrong. And that something is about Katniss.

'What happened to Katniss? Tell me!' I began clawing at the doctor, putting my hands on his throat, choking him.

I felt some liquid flowing into my hands as I feel my hands go limp. Then, I feel my body going limp as I slowly sink into the unconscious.

My last thought is, whether Katniss is alive. 'Katniss.' I chanted to her, hoping she could hear me, but not in Heaven. 'Katniss, please be alive. For me. Don't die.' Then, darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Peeta Mellark~~~

I was floating, and Katniss was right beside me. It was complete bliss at that time. We are both contented, and I wanted time to freeze right there. It would be just right.

Suddenly, Katniss was yanked out, and was shot. Sadness flew through my eyes, settling with cold anger. I attacked the person who killed her, and came face to face with President Coin and President Snow. President Snow was laughing maliciously, and President Coin is grinning devilishly.

I suddenly saw the truth. President Snow was the one with the power in the capitol. President Coin was jealous, so she used the rebellion, used the soldiers, used Katniss, used me, to get rid of President Snow and get the power herself. Then, she kills Katniss, seeing her as a threat.

I guess President Coin saw that I unravelled her evil intention. 'Yes, Peeta. I used every one of them. Katniss died, and you'll die too.'

I clenched my teeth, and my fist connected with her face. We started a fistfight, me strangling her, and Coin trying to avoid being fatally hit. Snow just sat beside as, laughing his head off.

I grabbed hold of Coin's head, and choked to her death. Then, I stepped back. I had just killed President Coin.

Then, I jolted awake as I came back to reality. 'Katniss!' I yelled, as I struggled, trying to get out of bed to visit her. 'Katniss!' I yelled still, trying to get her attention. Somewhere, though I doubt if she could hear me. If the doctors are so unwilling to tell me, Katniss may be in grave danger.

What if she was taken by the capitol? Killed? Left behind? Burnt in the fire? Tears spilled out of my eyes as I tried to keep them in.

I know one person who knows where Katniss is. Haymitch will know, and he might tell me. I don't know if he definitely would, but it's worth a try.

'Haymitch!' I yelled, letting the staff hear me. One of them came over to me, and I yelled, 'Get Haymitch over here now! He has a lot of explaining to do!' They hurried out.

Then, I saw my old best friend, Delly Cartwright. 'Peeta?' She approached me cautiously. 'What? I don't bite.' I snapped. 'Okay, how do you feel?' She asked.

'I'm fine. Where's Katniss?' I saw a wave of sadness flow through her eyes, and jealousy. I just cared about the sadness part at the time though.

'Katniss? She's…' She trailed off, getting a look from the passing staff. 'I'm not supposed to tell.'

I let out a frustrated sigh. 'Is her condition really so bad?' I exclaimed.

'Okay, fine, I give in. She…' Delly whispered to me while suddenly Haymitch walks in, stomping the floor.

'About to spill the beans, are you, Delly?' Delly muttered a 'no', and told me, 'I'd gotta go.' Then, she left in a hurry, running all the way out of the room.

'Are you really that scary?' I half chuckled, and teasingly asked Haymitch. 'She's just doing something she shouldn't be doing.'

I understood what he's saying just fine.

'Why? Why, Haymitch? Tell me! I could take it! Please… Did she die? I would just have to cope if she did, of course I'll be devested, but I'll be desperate if I didn't even know what happened to her!' I yelled, waking the whole hospital. They all showed me pathetic looks.

Haymitch seems to be contemplating for a moment. Then, he sighs. 'Okay, sweetheart, you win. I'll do better than tell you, I'll show you, but you must promise not to break down.'

'I guess,' I told him, grinning. I'm going to see Katniss! By the way he's saying, I guess she's still alive. Let's hope I don't have to go the cemetery.

He took me on the elevator, and went to the Special Observation Room. This is not good.

'Here.' He opened a door, and walked in. I saw Katniss, lying there lifeless. Her gun wounds are already healed, but I guess she's still unconscious.

'Is she still unconscious?' I asked Haymitch. Haymitch apologetically shook his head.

'No, she's not unconscious. She's in a coma.'

Those devesting words didn't sink in until much later. My mouth was half opened, half shock. My heart sank to my stomach.

'Oh my God, no, no, no, Katniss, no!' I wailed as I sank down on the floor. 'Kaniss, please…' I cried as I made no move to wipe the tears from my eyes. They formed a pool on the floor.

'No, Katniss, please wake up… soon…' I cried as I lied down on the floor. I saw Haymitch sitting on the couch, staring intently at Katniss.

I saw her scars, I saw her wounds, I saw how vulnerable she is. I see her as the parentless child she once was, how helpless is she, how vulnerable is she, how easily breakable she is. I see her for the first time.

Tears continued to spill. I was crying non-stop then. I looked at her.

She spent a lot of years, creating a shell for herself. I carefully peeled off all her layers, and then we were on the way to a fairytale ending. But then, the rebellion has to ruin it all.

I then knew that President Coin has to pay. I came to the conclusion that the realisation I made in my dream was true. And, I'm going to make President Coin pay.

I looked at Katniss. 'Hang on, Katniss. Please… hang on for me.' My voice broke into a sob as I cried. Tears spilled freely from my eyes as I stared at the love of my life.

I saw Haymitch out of the corner of my eye. Haymitch staring at me and Katniss, in deep thought. I cried feebly, and held her hand. I took her hands in my hands, and cried into it. I cried and cried, until I couldn't cry anymore. My tears dried, and my throat was weak. I couldn't speak anymore.

Haymitch slowly patted my back, and led me back up, and led me back into my bed. I slowly chanted. 'Katniss, please, please wake up. For me.'

* * *

**Please review! I want to know what you are thinking! **


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Peeta Mellark~~~

I leaved the room with a slow pace. Katniss still didn't wake up yet. My heart wrenched as I cried.

I don't want to show weakness in front of Coin. Haymitch told me I am to go to the Commander Room. He said Coin wanted to see me. If I show weakness in front of that evil president, she'll use her against me, and that's not a good thing.

I wiped the tears on my cheek with the back of my hand. Then, I went into a bathroom, and cleaned the traces of tears. I splashed my face with water, telling myself that no matter how President Coin provoked me, I'll not react and I'll stay emotionless in front of her.

Haymitch told me that Johanna is going too. I shrugged. At least she'll support me.

I proceeded to her room, and saw her just sitting there. 'Time to go to the Commander Room, Johanna.'

She shrugged, and followed me. I walked in an elevator, with Johanna hot on my heels. 'How're your days going?' I asked Johanna. We're sort of friends, but not exactly friends. We're okay, we won't bite each other's throat off. But we aren't so friendly to each other either.

She shrugged again. 'The stupid doctor told me I'm safe over and over again. He's physco.' I nodded my head in agreement.

'I second that.' I said as I looked around the elevator. 'Do you think the elevator is bugged?' I asked. I want to ask her about President Coin, whether she thinks she's good or not, and what I should do with it.

'You act like this is the capitol.' Johanna laughed, but I saw a glint in her eyes, that told me that she's serious. And I'm serious too.

I pressed the ground button as Johanna smiled. 'What do you do with the extra time on your hands?' I asked Johanna.

'I write. I wrote about everything that I went through. It felt better, that way, to finally tell someone. Or rather, something. It feels oddly relaxing, and the weight had been lifting off me, bit by bit. It's still there, but I feel better. Do you paint?'

Johanna asked me, and I stared at the elevator. 'Yes.'

She didn't seem to want to dump the question, but I want to abandon the conversation so much. I used to draw Katniss, I do too now. I love to see her, lively and talking, like the Katniss I had come to love so many years ago. How innocent we were then, how much obstacles had we overcome, how much pain had we endured and experienced.

I felt a pang in my stomach as my heart clenched. It tightened as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. I managed to choke out 'Katniss.' She nodded in answer, and left me space, which is exactly what I needed. I guess she knew that Katniss is in a coma.

I wiped my eyes again as I went out of the elevator, into the non-bugged forest. 'Do you think President Coin's using us?' I asked Johanna. Johanna nodded her head. 'You know that all along! Why didn't you tell me?' I tried to control my anger flaring up.

'Peeta, you must understand, thirteen is our only choice. Only they had the most advanced weaponries. And also, only President Coin knew her own plans.' She must have figured it out too. 'And she won't trust anyone with hers. So we just have to finish her after the rebellion, which is now. Then, we get to select the one who rules. It'll be better this way. No one liked President Coin that much anyway.' Johanna said as I nodded. That makes perfect sense.

'Wait, who's we?' I asked her. 'The rebels in other districts, like the victors, mentors, Haymitch…' She counted her fingers.

'Fine, fine, fine.' I said. 'And how is that going to happen?'

'Remember the public execution of President Snow? President Coin would definitely be there, and we originally proposed someone to shoot her then. We'll then select a new leader.' Johanna told me.

'And who gets the privilege to shoot her?' I asked. Johannah gave me a smpathetic, sorrowful smile. Her eyes were hurt, and she looks like she's on the verge of crying. 'It was supposed to be the Mockingjay.'

I sucked in a breath. And sighed. I opened my mouth. But then I closed it again. I opened it, but ended up closed it again. I opened and close my mouth a few times, and just decided to keep it shut. For the first time in my life, I don't know what to say. I summoned up a mental picture of Katniss. My throat was uptight, and I was kind of upset. I tried not to let the tears spill out. I could tell my eyes are all red.

'That's all for now, I guess. Let's go back.' Johanna spoke for me, and I was glad for that distraction.

I wiped my eyes with my hands, and proceeded to the elevator. Delly's there.

'Hi, Peeta! Where're going?' Delly asked me. 'Commander Room.' I answered her. I was afraid my voice would break if I said it too loud. Johanna sensed it too, and helped me by trying to distract Delly.

'So, Delly, where're you heading to?' Johanna asked her, attempting to act casual. 'Oh, I'm heading to the Supplies Room. I want to get some extra blankets for Prim. I just walked by her room and I saw her shrivelling. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. I wonder where her sister had gone to.' Johanna had made it worse. But I don't blame her, it's Delly's fault for being ignorant.

Johanna was clenching her teeth. 'Delly!' She hissed. 'What? Where's Katniss anyway? I didn't see her around. She ran to Gale?'

She's so ignorant! I was flaring up now, angry flames bursting out of my eyes, nose and mouth. 'How dare you say her like that!' I yelled at her, lashing out, but Johanna stopped me in time. 'It's fine, Peeta. She just didn't know. It doesn't give her the right to criticise her, but I can see the reason. Let it go, Peeta. You don't want to hurt your friend, would you?' She whispered into my ears.

I calmed down a little. I breathed in and out. Delly's eyes were big, like she was terrified. I guess Johanna decided to tease her a little. She deserved it, but I guess she's afraid I would bring it too far.

'Delly, you should know by now that you should never, and I mean never ever, provoke a person who had just come back from two Games, with his family gone and his girlfriend in hospital!' I secretly thanked Johanna for not mentioning the word 'coma'. I think I would totally break down if I hear it on more time.

Her eyes went wide. 'Katniss is in hospital?' Her eyes searched mine and I think she could find sorrow there.

I know she had crushed me for ages, I just love Katniss with every fibre of my being. And I ain't going to change it now, just because the girl of my dreams is in hospital.

I searched her eyes too, and I could find jealousy, compassion, and relief. What are you relived for? I wanted to ask her. But I couldn't find the strength to speak. The elevator reached my floor, and I stalked out, Johanna following me wordlessly.

'Thanks for the rescue, Johanna.' I said sincerely as she nodded. 'It's fine. It's what friends do.' It's then that I found that Johanna didn't have a crush on me, it's easier being friends with her than with Delly. With Delly, I could always see her flirtatious smile, hoping for me to fall in love with her. But with Johanna, and Katniss, I could finally be myself. Let's say, Johanna just earned the place of my friend. Though I don't have any romantic feelings for her, not now, not forever. She's just nice when she wants to be.

I walked into the Commander Room. I saw President Coin stand up from her seat. 'Finally, Peeta, you had decided to grace us with your presence.' Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. 'You too, Johanna.' Johanna rolled her eyes.

'Now, Peeta, I came to ask you something.' President Coin said. 'Go ahead.' I said, as she began.

'Peeta, we had decided that, because of Katniss's current condition, if she hadn't woken up by the execution of Snow, you would carry out the execution of President Snow.'

* * *

**Please review and comment! Not updating till I'm satisfied!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Actually, I found out I forgot to explain something. Peeta hadn't been hijacked, just tortured. Enjoy. **

* * *

~~~Peeta Mellark~~~

'What!' I exclaimed, my fist connecting with the desk. Luckily, Haymitch was there, and refrained me. I saw Johanna gave Haymitch a look, so he knows that I know.

I took a deep breath. 'When is the execution?' I asked, trying to calm myself down.

'Next week.' Coin calmly said, and I barely stopped myself from slamming into her and killing her.

Let's hope Katniss woke up by then. By the mention of her name, even in my heart, her name triggered a river of emotions. How I loved her, from when we were six. How happy I was when I found out she loved me too. How hallow I felt when she said it was all an act. How blissful I felt when I found out that her love is real. How messed up I felt when I know that she's in a coma.

'Fine.' I clenched my teeth. My jaw was clenched. Haymitch saw my expression. He always saw through me, sometimes. Like when he knows immediately when I suggested to announce I had a crush on Katniss to boost her sponsors, that it's true.

He applied pressure to my shoulder. I guess he didn't want me to be too hasty. It would ruin their plans. And that I agree.

I sighed. I dragged my feet away from President Coin, walking away from the Commander Room, every step heavy as metal.

I retreated back to my room. I stepped in. And locked the door. And cried.

After a while, I took out my paintings. Katniss stars in every single painting. I cried carefreely as I took in my paintings. I found out, the only way to prevent those feelings, is to draw them out, pretend she's still here, just far away.

I began to draw her. I drew Katniss spawled on her bed. But this time, she's peacefully sleeping. There are no tubes, no machines like when I last saw her. I felt at peace.

I lost myself in my drawings, tears spilling as I drew out her figure. I missed her. She may never wake up. I felt pain on my heart, like someone stabbed my heart with a dagger. It's beating so hard that it fell out of my chest. I cried until tears dried again.

Just then, I heard a knock. Then, the door revealed a small figure. Prim.

The thought of Katniss's sister brought tears to my eyes again. 'Peeta?' Prim's slender voice said.

'It's okay, Prim. You know, I just thought of your sister when I saw you, that's all.' I said, motioning her to come in.

'You know, she was like that when you were in the capitol.' Prim said. I smiled a little, trying not to let her cry. I started to understand why Katniss loves her sister so much. She's adorable.

I stared off at a distance. 'Do you think she would wake up?' Prim asked. I tried to pull on a determined face, trying not to make her cry. But I already saw tears in her tear-strained face. I decided to tell her the truth. Haymitch before told me that Prim didn't know Katniss's in a coma. She just knew she was in danger.

'Prim, do you know what a coma is?' Prim shrugged. I contemplated on what to tell her.

'Like sleeping, but your soul is elsewhere, exploring your favourite place. Away from all pain in the world. But you would eventually wake up, for most.'

I don't think she understood, but she nodded. 'I think she'll be in the woods, hunting.' Prim wept. I held her gently. 'It's okay, Prim. Katniss will wake up. For us.' She just nodded, and cried again.

I don't have this confidence myself. I mean, a lot of people were in comas, and not a lot of them woke up just a few weeks later. Some takes years. But Katniss is a fighter. I just hope she would wake up.

'Prim, let me show you some of my paintings.' I said as I showed her a picture of Katniss in the forest, eyes focused on her prey, lost and beautiful. Then, I showed Prim a picture of her sleeping peacefully on a bed. Prim cried, but smiled at the same time when she saw Katniss in the forest. She pointed at the prey. 'She loved hunting squirrels.'

I laughed. 'Yes, my father traded some of them.'

Then, she continued weeping as she fell asleep on my bed. I let her sleep a while till bedtime draws near. I continued my painting.

I drew Katniss singing under a tree. I drew some Mockingjays, straining to listen to her voice. I recalled her voice again, replaying it in my mind again and again. It's sweet. And in a way, it's sad. I know I may not have the chance to hear her sing again. I wanted so badly to kiss her, to hold her in my arms once again, but it's almost impossible. Just hurry up and wake up, Katniss. I chanted to Katniss. I wanted to look into the future and see if she wakes up. Like I said, that's more bearable than not knowing.

After a while, it's bedtime. I put down my painting equipments.

'Prim, you should go. Let me take you back to your room.' I shook Prim up gently. Her eyes are red.

'Okay.' She said as she got off. I took her back to her room with Katniss's mother.

'Ms. Everdeen.' I acknowledge Katniss's mother. She smiled a little, but I could tell it was from grieve.

'Peeta. How're you coping?' Katniss's mother asked me out of concern. But I could tell she's trying to hold back tears herself. 'It's okay, I guess.' I forced a smile, then tiptoed away. I think me being there actually triggered Katniss's mother's feelings.

I walked back to the elevator. I saw Delly again. 'Peeta, sorry about just now.' I just shrugged. I knew she would rattle off endless chatter, so I let her be. I'm currently not in the mood for talking.

'Peeta, are you listening?' Delly said as the elevator opened. My floor.

'Nope.' I said, stressing the 'P', and strolled out of the elevator. I saw her shrugging, then I saw jealousy for Katniss in her eyes. Whatever.

When I walked in the room, I met another surprise. Haymitch. 'What are you doing here?' I said. Haymitch just told me to lower down my volume. It's past curfew. Then he gestured to me a notebook on my desk.

'This is for execution. Read it. And I'm afraid of bugs.' Haymitch said, as he left. 'Follow the instructions. It's the procedure here in District Thirteen.' I think he said this for protocol. He doesn't care for anything about procedure.

I peered at the notebook. There wrote, 'Knife Snow and Coin at the same time. We had your back.' I smiled. Now that's decent. I get to kill Coin. I don't want to kill Snow, however. That role is reserved for Katniss. When she wakes up. If she even wakes up, that is.

* * *

**Please review! And tell me when do you suggest Katniss waking up? I'm thinking three chapters later, let Peeta greive more (Yes, I'm cruel like that), but if I get a lot of reviews requesting Katniss waking up next next chapter, I'll do it! Though I'm certainly not going to do it next chapter, it's too soon!**


End file.
